Ah, Irónico
by Sans Couleur
Summary: Ah, que irónico. Y pensar que te preocupaste por algo tan tonto, a mi solo me basta con que la tengas. LavixAllen, summary desastrozo y...Leve lime.


Oh, shit. Lo siento, esta cosa ni sé cuando se escribio...Para Caro, por su cumple. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado, Caro!

**Dgray-man no me pertenece.** ¿Eh? ¿Me llamo Katsura Hoshino? Creo que no...Creo. ¡Ja! Ya quisieran.

_Ah, Irónico._

Sí, la magnificencia de ser el líder en carnal momento, era suficiente como para saltársele encima una y otra y luego otra vez. Ah sí, luego nuevamente, hasta que su cuerpo se ahogara de gemidos roncos y fluidos corporales.

Allen parecía consiente de la maestría que Lavi tenía al _estar_ con él, y también el sentirse derretido ante los pinchazos de placer que este mismo le daba.

Y este primer mencionado, descontrolaba la idea de abstener a los gemidos, y estos se escurrían por su boca, escapando a si del encierro, y llegando a pintar el aire de indecente sonido, a conveniencia de Lavi.

-¡L-Lavi…!- gimió, contradiciéndose a sí mismo de su idea de morder su labio inferior.

Y sin mucho apuro, el susodicho se embarco en el cuello del que aclamo por si, mordiendo con malicia a flor de piel, impaciente de ver al contrario, quejándose chillonamente de los notables puntos rojizos que dejaba en su camino de besos y lametones.

Rió por dentro, divertido de su travesura malvada.

Ah, sí, era un poco imperdonable para sí mismo, pero aún así resultaba satisfactorio, consolar maliciosamente al pobrecillo albino, cuando este diera a la vista, la cara triste de _y esta se verá._ Y Lavi, tradicionalmente como en las demás _entregas_ de Allen hacía su persona, dejaba siempre, en un solo mismo lugar, una marca.

Sentía a Allen tenso, avergonzado y…Provocativo, definitivamente.

Se paseaban sus manos por los extremos del más joven, acariciando la parte baja del ombligo y bordeando este mismo, al subir una mano más arriba, sintió algo que se levantaba, aunque no supo porque. Y solo lo catalogó como algo de su imaginación, al estar tan sumido en hacérselo a Allen. El albino no se dio cuenta del acto de la mano de Lavi, y descontrolado, se centro mas en el esmero de Lavi por dejar marcas.

-Agh- gemía, excitado- Siempre…Ngh…Dejas la mis-¡Ah!...misma marca allí,… ¿P-por qué?- dificultoso, preguntaba.

-No lo sé- Respondió, socarronamente- Pero me agrada- le miro por unos instantes- Y a ti también, ¿Cierto?

-¡N-no!...¡No me gusta, por qu- ¡Ah, L-Lavi!- estando ya tan excitado, no se le permitía hablar.

Allen movía las caderas, para evitar que Lavi siguiera tocando, era irremediable, y de alguna manera le daba vergüenza que el pelirrojo siguiera su camino. Tanto por ese hecho, que por el _otro._

Desabrocho los botones de la camisa de Allen, a duras penas, pues este se resistía con fuerza desconocida. Muy a su pesar, Lavi de inmediato se dio cuenta.

-..¿Allen?- de sus caricias se detuvo en seco, atragantado por la sorpresa.

Al nombrado se le hizo un grueso nudo incómodo en la garganta, siguiendo con una temblorosa y dudada oración -¿…E-esta fea, verdad?- dijo, mirando a Lavi con un brillo angustioso.

-…Comienza- Hablo, áspero. Repentinamente, cosa que le pareció rara a Allen.

-¿A- a qué?- respondió el menor.

-A explicarme, lo quiero con detalles- Sentenció Lavi, sonriéndole.

://///////////////:

-Y así…Fue que me la hice.- Termino de explicar y miro de nuevo a Lavi, con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

-Ya veo…-Lavi paso un dedo por la cicatriz, Allen retuvo un suspiro, apretando sus labios. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? -En su voz estaba un son leve de incredulidad, aún.

-No quería que me vieras así- Allen desvió la mirada. -…Es muy horrible.

Y ese hecho era verdad, ya que aparte que la tenía doble (por la espalda y el pecho) era grande, no comparándose con ninguna otra cicatriz que en su vida tenia. Tampoco ameritaba nada, siendo de más su parentesco a una grieta deforme que corría, haciéndose paso en el pecho de su portador. No era de gran importancia, en sí, la cicatriz aquella. Y eso se debía a que definitivamente eso era lo que conllevaba su trabajo, y era de suma importancia acostumbrarse a ese tipo de marcas, eso lo tenía claro.

Pero, recordaba en pequeñas fracciones, en _encuentros_ anteriores, con Lavi, que él le había mencionado lo mucho que le agradaba su piel _tersa_, _suave y deliciosa al gusto, _como él solía explicarse. Y era sumamente estúpido y una ridiculez preocuparse por eso, pero por su mente pasaba, de vez en cuando, el delicado tema de que a Lavi dejara de tener agrado hacia Allen, hacia su piel, ya que la marca restante de la anterior batalla con aquel otro nivel 4, arruinaba de manera exuberante su pecho, le llevaría a su ruina, si Lavi llegaba a despreciarlo, al ver con exacta claridad la deformidad y, cerciorarse de que esta era permanente, cabía la posibilidad de hacerle un lado, por ya no tener la piel _tersa, suave y delicada al gusto. _

Pero exactamente, solo cabía la posibilidad. Era ser egoísta y pensar en solo si mismo, _me veré mal, y a Lavi no le gustará_. No, bueno, pensaba en Lavi, pero aún así, era egoísmo. Mas sin embargo, podría surcar las ideas de que el pelirrojo lo aceptaría, así como acepto su brazo deforme y su ojo maldito, al igual que toda irregularidad corporal a causa de las batallas en las que participaba, oh si así quisiera, no salir con un solo rasguño. ¿Estaría exagerando? Nah…Quizás.

-…- Quedo pensativo, mirando a Allen, aunque ausente, no le miraba. -… ¿Sólo eso?- pregunto, despreocupado.

-¿Eh?- Ladeo la cabeza, no entendiendo lo que quería decir. -¿Sólo eso qué?-

-Que si solo es esta cicatriz, lo que te preocupaba tanto como para no querer que te desvistiera- Argumentó sin duda, comenzando a entender la cosa.

-Pues…- Dudo un poco, en lo que iba a decir. - S-si…

-Bah, Moyashi-chan- le sonrió, y dio una lamida, nuevamente a su cuello- Eres muy adorable –masculló, y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qu- Al intentar decir algo, Lavi le cayó con un beso. Lento, dejándole probar el roce de sus labios- é?...

-Moyashi- le llamó, Allen presto atención- No importa, ¿Te imaginas si por esta herida hubieses muerto? – Explicó Lavi, y es que tenía razón.- Es bueno que allá cicatrizado, porque significa que sobreviviste a una herida más. Y entonces, estás vivo.

Las palabras de Lavi resonaron, y rebotaron en su mente. Ahora, podía dar paso a sentirse idiota, estúpido y darse a llorar, podía bien hacer eso, o quedarse callado, y agradecerle a Lavi, después, cuando por primera vez, dejara libremente que terminara con su trabajo.

-Lavi…- Se quedo sin habla, siendo los sentimientos, enredados en su garganta. Se tapo la cara, con las manos, y avergonzado de lo que diría, recito- S…S-sigue…

-¿Eh?- Miro al que estaba debajo de su torso, confundido- ¿Qué?

-…Sigue…-

Lavi comprendió, pero, quiso que Allen se lo dijese completo. - ¿Seguir con qué?

-Con…con…- Allen se avergonzó mas, y mordió su labio inferior, para luego suspirar- ¡Seguir con…ya sabes qué!

-Oh- Sonrío pícaro, satisfecho. - Claro que seguiré co-

-¡TRACK!-

El estruendo conquisto toda esquina de la habitación, y luego, un chillido de dolor. ¿Qué había pasado?

Lavi había tenido la suficiente urgencia como para que la cama se viese ten lejos, que acostó a Allen en la mesa donde solía trabajar, escribiendo cosas de Bookman. Al despreocuparse de todo, a excepción de _jugar_ con Allen, apoyo también levemente su propio peso y así, sobre esforzó al trozo de madera gastada donde lo harían. Y ahora, he allí la consecuencia adecuada.

He inmediatamente al conseguir salir de la impresión, se vio aplastando al pobre desteñido, que en su rostro circulaba un gesto de dolor. Se levanto rápidamente y preocupado, miro con atención a Allen.

-¡Moyashi-chan!- chilló, asustado. - ¿¡Estás bien?!

-¡No!- gimió, adolorido. – ¡Creo que me disloque la espalda!

-¡Waaah! ¡Entonces, así no podremos seguir con lo que estábamos!- Dijo con cara de horror, atemorizado.

-¡¿Te importa más el sexo que mi salud?!- grito colérico, Allen, levantándose de zancada para estamparle una patada a Lavi, mas sin embargo, cayó al suelo, al sentir un punzante dolor que se expandía por toda su espina dorsal. - ¡ITEEE! ¡LAVI, ME DUELE!

Oh Dios, todo era su culpa. - ¡Allen! –

Para conveniencia de Allen, quizás no dejaría cicatriz

Y para conveniencia de Lavi, no iba a morir…Quizás… ¿Uh?


End file.
